There Goes My Life
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: Bay got attacked, and Emmett steps up to take care of Bay and the baby.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the show.

**Bold means ASL**

1 month

Huddled in corner of her art studio Bay waited for Emmet with her head in her hands. This had been the last thing she expected to happen. She had thought it was over once and for all weeks ago. Now the truth was staring her in the face and it made Bay more afraid Emmett would leave her for good. All this had to be her fault she kept telling herself over and over. The bruises had faded over the last few weeks, but there was something still there. Feeling a hand on her Bay jumped only to find a worried Emmett looking back at her.

"**What's wrong?" Emmett signed knowing something had been wrong for weeks. **

"**I was attacked about a month ago," Bay signed looking away. **

Getting down on the ground Emmett pulled bay close to him; not knowing what else to do at the moment. Now more than ever Emmett wished he hadn't left her alone. Kissing the top of her head Emmett let her cry it out on his shoulder. He didn't know how long they had sat there like that, but he was just glad he could be there for her. When Bay finally sat up turning to face him he knew there was more.

"**I've been sick every morning, so I went to the doctors to get checked out. I'll understand if you never want to see me again. You can even go to Daphne, and I wouldn't blame you I promise," Bay rushed through signing. **

"Stop... Just... tell... me...," Emmett cut her off by using his voice.

"**I'm pregnant," Bay signed in tears. **

"**We can do this together. I'm not going to let you go," Emmet signed after making her look at him. **

"**You don't have to do that," Bay tried to explained. **

"**I want to because I love you. You mean the world to me, and we will love this baby," Emmett smiled as place his hand on Bay's stomach. **

"**I love you too," Bay signed and then put her head on his chest. **

Just sitting there Bay knew she was the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like Emmett by her side. For the first time in weeks she didn't feel like she was alone anymore, but she wasn't kidding herself that this would be some easy cake walk either. They had a long road a head of them with many bumps along the way that would test them and their relationship.

All he could think about was I'm too young for this.

Got my whole life ahead.

Hell I'm just a kid myself.

How'm I gonna raise one.

3 months

Sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the first ultrasound Emmett wondered how they were going to do this. They were both barely sixteen, and in seven short months a little baby would be here. A little baby would be counting on them for everything it would need. Everything he or Bay had ever planned was out the window, but then that little voice in his head kept telling Bay needed him. Looking at the woman he loved Emmett couldn't see being anywhere else in the world because Bay had become his whole world the day he first saw her.

"**What are you thinking" Bay signed with shaky hands. **

"**I hope you don't let me duct tape the kid's diaper," Emmett replied one of his many worries. **

"**You'll be fine. Me, I'll be the one who does something stupid," Bay forces a smile, but really means what she signed. **

"**I hope it's a girl who looks just like her beautiful mom," Emmett signed before bending down to kiss Bay gently. **

"**We can do this, right" Bay questioned scared she'd scar this child somehow. **

"**We can do anything together. You are going to be a great mom I know it," Emmet reassured her. **

Seeing the doctor come in the room and set up Emmett watched his every move. Then he saw it on the screen the outline of this little baby that was innocent.

"**What is that?" Emmett asked pointing to the movement inside the baby that moved like a drum beat. **

"**The heartbeat," Bay signed back with a real smile on her lips. **

"**She's ours," Emmett smiled feel proud and excited along with a lot of emotions. **

"**We don't know that yet," Bay shook her head. **

"**I could tell you," The doctor signed surprising Bay and Emmett both. **

"**No, we'll wait," Bay shook her head wanting to be surprised. **

Watching as the doctor printed out the pictures of this little baby Emmett knew he didn't want to be anywhere else. This was his place in the world next to Bay waiting for this child to come into the world. As the doctor handed him a picture Emmett couldn't believe this would be his kid. It all didn't seem completely real yet for him, and he hoped he was ready for this. He didn't want to let Bay or this baby down in anyway.

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.

So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.

Oh well, those plans are long gone.

9 months

Laying on the floor in Bay and his bedroom in their new two bedroom house Emmett thought about how a few months ago before everything that his plans were so different. This summer he had planned on taking Bay to Key West before they started college in the fall, and it had took saving every single cent he had to make it possible. More than anything he had wanted to hand out on the beach watching Bay for the whole summer. Now he was frustrated with trying to put this crib together because the instructions made no sense what so ever. Sitting up Emmett poured over the instructions once more, and got back to work knowing this had to be done now. The baby was due at anytime now, so he had to make this work. Getting to work it took Emmett three hours to get the crib together after throwing the instructions into the trash. Afterwards he put the bed in the crib, and put on the blue bedding. Smiling Emmett remember as Bay had insisted that a girl could have blue bedding if a boy could, and he had learned quick to agree with a hormonal pregnant Bay for his own safety. Through all of this he had learned he loved Bay more than he had ever loved anyone. Even the midnight cravings that sent him out almost every night because the baby didn't want what was in the house. There were some perks to have a pregnant wife that he enjoyed to come home to after a long day at work. Wife... Think about that made him think back to that day. Bay was five months along, but she had looked beautiful to him stand in all white. Now they were about to bring a baby into the world, and Emmett felt like his heart could almost leap out of his chest. Looking down at the bed he could imagine a tiny baby laying there sleeping as he watched. It seemed like it was taking forever, but Emmett knew Bay was just as restless as he was. It was like the night before Christmas when there was this buzz of electricity in the air, and he knew that something amazing was just waiting for him and Bay. Feeling Bay's hand on his shoulder he turned around knowing it was time.

"**It's time," Bay signed shaking her head. **

"**It's time! We've got to go," Emmett signed as he lead the way grabbing the prepacked suitcase as they headed out the door.**

[Chorus:]

And he said,

There goes my life.

There goes my future, my everything.

Might as well kiss it all good-bye.

There goes my life...

Birthday

Holding Bay's hand Emmett wished he could do more for her, but the hard work was all up to her right now in this hospital bed. Looking at his wife Emmett realized that she was a supper hero in disguise that he was seeing. As the head started to come out he knew that he was minutes away from being a father, and he couldn't wait to see this little person after all this wait. Suddenly the baby was out, and he could see it was a little girl.

"**Girl! Girl!" Emmett signed kissing his wife. **

Then Emmett turned back to cut the umbilical cord before the doctor handed off the baby to a nurse. Turning back to his wife he knew this was one of the happiest days of his life.

"**You're a dad" Bay signed in tears unable to speak. **

"**You're a mom," Emmett signed back. **

"**We did it," Bay smiled ear to ear. **

"I love you," Emmet spoke as he kissed his wife again and again.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Emmett looked to see a nurse who put his daughter in his arms.

"**She needs a name," Bay signed after getting Emmett's attention. **

"**Bay Jr," Emmett teased her. **

"**No. How about Peyton Melody Bledsoe," Bay suggested instead of Bay Jr. **

"**Perfect" Emmett smiled**.

Just sitting there staring at Emmett holding Peyton; she couldn't believe that she had been so lucky to have Emmett. Peyton had brought them together bonding them like nothing ever would. Biology hadn't mattered to Emmett, and Bay could see it in the way he held Peyton. It was like seeing proudest dad Bay had ever seen in her life. Watching as Emmett counted fingers and toes making sure his daughter was perfect, but Bay knew no matter what Peyton was perfect in her daddy's eyes. In that moment Bay knew she could just lay there watching Emmett and Peyton forever. Feeling her eyes getting heavy Bay knew that the long day was finally getting to her. Fighting sleep Bay felt like she had been ran over by a truck now that it was all over. After a few minutes Bay stopped fighting as he eyes closed and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.

That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.

Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.

Two years old

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Bay wondered how it was going because Emmett had volunteered to feed Peyton. Knowing from experience Bay knew it could be a tricky job. Peyton was a picky baby who liked to play with her food. Walking down the hall Bay watched as Emmett tryed to get Peyton to eat, and the sigh just Bay start to laugh at Emmett covered in peas along with Peyton.

"**How's it going," Bay asked as Peyton gave her up. **

"**She is your daughter through and through," Emmett smiled as he looked at his wife. **

"**She's mine when she makes a mess, but she yours when she is being good," Bay shook her head. **

"**Yep," Emmett replied with a smirk. **

Then it happened Bay pointed as Peyton signed her first word.

"**Daddy!" Peyton signed over and over. **

"**I'm never going to live this down," Bay sighed as she signed. **

"**She is a Daddy's girl," Emmett smiled ear to ear. **

"**Then you clean her up," Bay smirked as she pointed to Peyton. **

"**We both need a bath," Emmett signed looking at himself and his daughter. **

"**I got a fun ideal," Bay signed as it came to her. **

Leading her husband and daughter out into the back yard Bay grabbed the hose turning it on. Spraying them both Emmett was a little surprised a first, and then he put Peyton down going after Bay wanting that hose. Managing to get the hose Emmett turned it on Bay as they all laughed. Peyton plopped down on the ground making mud pies as she watched her parents. Once they were all soaked head to toe Bay and Emmett looked to see Peyton covered head to toe in mud. Picking up her daughter Bay was about to take her in to have a bath when Emmett got her attention.

"**Let her play a little longer. It will all come out in the wash," Emmett signed before taking Peyton and putting her back down. **

"**Alright," Bay gave in as Emmett lead her to the swing set. **

Sitting down on the swing Bay leaned over kissing her husband.

"**Thank you for all this," Emmett signed glad to have this life. **

"**Thank you. Without you and Peyton... I don't want to be anywhere else in the world," Bay signed in tears as Emmett reached his hand up to wipe them away.**

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,

As she fumbles up those stairs.

She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.

Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

5 years old

Cuddled in the rocking chair downstairs Emmett reads to his daughter her favorite book the little mermaid like he has her whole life. Today had been her first day at school in her new kindergarten class, and Emmett smiled remembering it took an hour to be able to finally leave. The truth was he had stuck around watching her from the door for just little while longer.

"**Daddy," Peyton signed getting his attention. **

"**Yeah, Bumble Bee," Emmett questioned seeing something was wrong. **

"**The teacher got mad at me today because I signed my answer. I forgot to say it," Peyton signed looking to her daddy. **

"**I'll talk to her. She just doesn't understand that's all. Look Mom is waiting for you," Emmett signed before pointing to the stairs.**

Climbing down Peyton dragged her teddy bear with her which was almost as big as her. Laughing to himself Emmett watched as she did her best to climb those stairs to Bay who was waiting to put her to bed. Half way up Peyton looked back blowing him kiss which he pretended to catch with his hand like every night. As soon as she was out of sight Emmett got up going into the kitchen, and got himself some coffee which he rarely touch unlike his wife. Sipping on the coffee Emmett wondered how much injustice would the hearing world put on his daughter. With a group of deaf kids she didn't stick out because signing was more comfortable for her. Since she spoke two languages it, and one wasn't as excepted as the other.

"**What?" Bay signed coming into the kitchen. **

"**Peyton's teacher got after her for signing," Emmett sighed feeling like it was his fault his daughter was different. **

"**Peyton is going to be fine. We'll work this out. I fear that if she didn't sign she'd never say anything. She's shy like no tomorrow. I barely spoke as a kid until I was ten. See her sign I know it's like breathing for her. As much as signing is a part of you it's a part of her. It's more than just a way to talk to you. She signed sentences before she spoke in sentences. Some people are idiots who don't understand anything. I love you and our daughter. I love our life we have in our little house," Bay smiled as she sat down on her husband's lap.**

[Chorus:]

He smiles...

There goes my life.

There goes my future, my everything.

I love you, daddy good-night.

There goes my life.

16 years old

Getting up from his chair Emmett saw the dark blue Ford truck pull up, and he went to the door opening it wanting a good look at this boy. This was Peyton's first date; which made Emmett nervous to no end. She had already told him that the plan was to go to a church cook out. Knowing his baby girl was going out anywhere with a boy was killing Emmett inside. There he was Greg Taylor.

"**Hi Mr. Bledsoe," Greg signed smiling. **

"**Come in," Emmett put on a stern face not wanting Greg comfortable at all. **

"**My parents are meeting us there, and we're going out for ice cream after words," Greg explained feeling a little awkward. **

"**I'll go get Peyton," Emmett signed before heading up the stairs. **

Going to Peyton's room Emmett stopped at the door as Bay helped Peyton fasten the charm bracelet Emmett had gotten her for her tenth birthday. Standing there it seemed like yesterday that they were bringing Peyton home, and Emmett could still remember walking Peyton up and down the hall that first night. Now she was almost grown up before Emmett's very eyes, and she no long fit in the crock of his arms.

"**Daddy, why you look so sad," Peyton asked getting her dad's attention. **

"**You're all grown up almost," Emmett admitted with a sigh. **

"**I still need you forever," Peyton smiled as she got up and went to hug her dad. **

"**How did I get so lucky?" Emmett questioned as he cupped Peyton's cheek with his free hand. **

"**You married mom, and she says it was all up hill from there," Peyton smiled as she laughed a little. **

"**Your mom is one smart lady I'll tell you that," Emmett signed as he looked at his wife. **

"**I love you, Daddy," Peyton signed in tears almost. **

"**No tears. That boy is down there waiting on you. No matter what if you want me or mom to come and get you we will," Emmett sighed as he wipe the tear away before they could fall. **

Watching her leave Emmett wished she was little again, so she would never grow up. His wife had already explained that would never work out, but it didn't stop him from wishing for it all the same. Turning around Emmett grabbed his wife pulling her in for a kiss, and resisted the impulse to peek out the window to see them leave.

She had that Honda loaded down.

With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.

He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.

She hugged them both and headed off to the East Coast.

18 years old.

Emmett looked over that little car making sure it was safe for his little girl to go off to college in. Peyton hadn't been excepted into just any place, but his daughter had been offered a free four year ride at Harvard University. He hated to think of her so far away, but this was a chance of a life time for Peyton. Covered in oil Emmett thought about when Peyton had just been learning to walk, and wouldn't let go of his fingers for anything. Now he was letting her go half way around the country almost without him.

"**Emmett, she has to go soon," Bay signed after getting her husband's attention. **

"**Maybe we could stall her, and fly with her in a couple days or weeks," Emmett smirked liking the ideal. **

"**No, she has to go. Peyton is packed and ready for this. We raise one great kid who knows who she is. Peyton is going to turn this world upside down, and she stubborn enough just like you to do it. We'll see her on breaks and holidays. Plus she coming back when she graduates," Bay comforts her husband.**

Nodding Emmett heads inside with his wife, and cleans up in the kitchen. Looking up after he's all clean Emmett sees Peyton coming in. Going over to his daughter Emmett leads her to the kitchen table, and they both sit down as Emmett holds his little girl's hand.

"I'm... so... proud... of... you..." Emmet spoke to his daughter smiling ear to ear.

"**Daddy, I love you. I promise to call you and mom a lot. Thinking about being so far away I'm scared," Peyton signed afraid of disappointing her dad. **

"**It's scary being out on your own for the first time, but you will be okay on your own. Your mom and I will always be there to catch you when you fall," Emmett smiled proudly at his daughter. **

"**We will always love you, but you have to do this. Call us anytime day or night," Bay signed before pulling her daughter into a hug along with her husband.**

Letting go Emmett and Bay walked their daughter outside, and Emmett closed the hood signed **"You're good to go," **

Peyton smiled went the driver's side opened the car door before signing **"I'll miss you," **and got in shutting the door behind her.

[Chorus:]

And he cried,

There goes my life.

There goes my future, my everything.

I love you.

Baby good-bye.

There goes my life.

There goes my life.

Baby good-bye.


End file.
